Snow
by mockingjay-x
Summary: Puck hates the snow. Like seriously hates it. Hot weather has always been his thing. But the thing with snow, it's always worth seeing her face light up that way it does.


**I'm dedicating this to MissChariceLuv, because she's awesome and I feel bad for taking so long to update It's Never Easy. However, my muse has disappeared almost entirely, which sucks beyond belief.**

**(And MissChariceLuv, I'm not ignoring your messages, it's saying you've disabled private messaging. :/)**

**The idea for this came from the loverly Naya Rivera's latest twitter update. 'It's snowing in Valencia. Best. Year. Ever.'**

**It probably won't be long. But at least it's something.**

**I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and Co. As do Santana and Puck.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**

**

* * *

**

Puck had never been one for the snow, he'd liked the warmer weather more than anything. But his girlfriend loved the snow. Seriously, she loved it. (He really couldn't work out what was to love so much about it, but he didn't argue.) The moment there was the first sign of it snowing, or going to snow, this grin appeared on her face and she would look at him, then look out the window, then at him again as she said 'It's going to snow, Puck. At least get a little excited for me!'

So, he couldn't help but smile at the wide smile that spread across her face as she'd make her way over to the window of their tiny apartment and look out of it as the snow fell. The smile on her face wouldn't falter in the slightest and he always kept his eyes on her, watching her, taking in every tiny details. Not that he didn't know every inch of her body anyway, he did, it just felt good to see her like this.

Each time she turned around to face him and pouted without even saying a word and held out her hand towards him. It was her silent way of asking him to go for a walk as the snow fell and he couldn't say no to her. It was impossible. (If you were on the receiving end of that pout, you'd find it difficult too.) He'd always stand up, take her hand and pull her into the bedroom to get dressed to venture out into the cold weather.

It was always worth it though, to see her face light up as they walked in the snow, to see the way she'd look at him and take his hand before cuddling his arm tightly as they walked. The snow angels always made him laugh. When it was snowing enough, she'd find the same spot every time in the park and just lay down and make a snow angel. Stopping and glaring at him until he done the same. When she was done, she'd stand up and write the word 'LOVE' above their angels and take a photo on her phone. (He had no idea how many photos of them she had, he'd lost count.) Then she'd change it to her wallpaper on her phone and snuggle up against him and ask if they could get their hot chocolate. They always did.

This time was different though. It wasn't that she was no longer his girlfriend, she was. Not a chance he was letting her go without a fight and the two of them loved to fight. (Because it led to make-up sex and that was awesome.) But because his boss thought it would be a genius idea to have him working the night it was meant to snow really heavily. That shit was not cool, and it didn't sit well with Puck. Especially since he was getting texts from his girlfriend saying that it was snowing and he should be with her and not stuck at work. For once, he wanted to be out in the snow, not stuck at work.

When his boss finally decided he could go home, Puck let out a sigh of relief, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on before heading out of the door and into the snow. Their apartment was only a ten minute walk away, but it felt like an hour by the time he got home. As he walked through the door, he saw his girlfriend sitting by the window, wrapped up in one of his sweatshirts staring out at the snow and he couldn't help but grin.

"Get some warm clothes on, babe. Time for a walk, it's snowing." He saw the look on her face and frowned, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of here. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Santana brushed the snow off his shoulders and leant down to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, San. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"It's stupid." She whispered, leaning back and looking out of the window again only to have her boyfriend pull her up into his arms. "You hate the snow, so we don't need to go out."

Rolling his eyes, Puck pulled away from her and took her hand, dragging her towards the bedroom. "We're going out. Get some warm clothes on and then we're going out. Even if it's not for long, it's snowing and you love the snow. We're going to the park, we're going to make snow angels and then get hot chocolate."

Santana smiled at her boyfriend before grabbing her scarf, gloves, hat and jacket, getting dressed as quickly as possible before slipping her UGG's onto her feet and holding her hand out towards her boyfriend, who now had a scarf and hat on too. A grin spread across her face and she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I didn't think you'd want to go out after walking home in the snow, I know how much you hate it."

Puck grinned at his girlfriend and kissed her softly before pulling away and taking her hand in his own. "I might hate the snow, but I love you. It's our thing anyway, gotta keep it going."

Making their way outside, Santana wrapped her arm around his waist as she felt his around her shoulder and she held him close. This was how their time when it was snowing was meant to be. Even if he did hate it, seeing her face light up the way that it did made it all worthwhile. The walk was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They'd made this walk so many times before, they just fell silent along the way and Puck tightened his grip around his girlfriend slightly.

The moment they reached the park, Santana moved her arm from around Puck's waist before running over to her spot and laying down, closing her eyes as she made her snow angel. Puck grinned as he watched his girlfriend, she looked beautiful, like always. Her eyes were shut tightly, a grin on her face, her legs and arms moving to make the angel.

When she opened her eyes, expecting to see her boyfriend laying beside her, she frowned and then sat up to see him in front of her, on one knee in the snow holding a tiny box and she could see the sparkle from the light of the moon.

"Santana Marie Lopez, I might absolutely fucking hate this weather, but every time I come out in it with you because it's worth seeing that smile on your face. It's worth having you cuddled up against me when we get home, even if you do think it's a bright idea to put your cold feet on my legs in the night. I want us to always do this, maybe in a few years time, we'll have a kid who'll love the snow as much as you. First though, I wanna marry you. I might fucking hate this, but here I am, kneeling down in the snow and hoping that you'd do me the honor of being my wife?"

Keeping his eyes on his girlfriend, he wasn't sure what to make of her reaction, there was no smile, nothing, she wasn't saying anything either.

"Get up, you moron." She muttered, as she stood up and stepped closer to him, looking down at the ring and back to him.

"Is that a yes in Santana language?" He questioned lightly, taking the ring out of the box.

"What else would I say? No one else is gonna wanna put up with me and the snow like you do, are they?"

"Thank fuck for that." He mumbled, slipping the ring onto her finger and grinning as he watched her looking at it before looking up at him and jumping up at him. He didn't have a chance to say anything before he felt his fiance's lips against his own.

He might hate the snow, but it was definitely their thing.


End file.
